warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wrzesień 2010
Wrzesień 2010 30 września 2010 * Podczas prac przy budowie centralnego odcinku II linii metra na ul. Prostej natrafiono na mury dawnej fabryki, Ryszard Mączewski podejrzewa, że są to pozostałości walcowni aluminium „Tantal” przy ul. Karolkowej 26. * Około 6 u zbiegu i Radiowej samochód śmiertelnie potrącił pieszą. * Agencja Mienia Wojskowego wystawia na sprzedaż teren między Szwedzką a Stalową, gdzie znajdują się zabudowania dawnej Stalowni Praskiej. * Pięć firm jest chętnych do zakupu siedziby Sojuszu Lewicy Demokratycznej przy ul. Rozbrat. * Pracownik firmy sprzątającej strącił rzeźbę „Prawda” w Ogrodzie Saskim, konieczne będzie jej rekonstrukcja. * Piotr Strzembosz zgłosił swoją kandydaturę do wyborów na prezydenta, będzie kandydował z ramienia Prawicy Rzeczypospolitej i Unii Polityki Realnej. * W związku z zakończeniem prac na ul. Szeligowskiej autobusy linii 105, 112, 125, N42 i N45 wróciły na dawne trasy. * Od 1 października nową trasą pojadą autobusy 197 (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=911&l=1) i 722 (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=908&l=1), natomiast linia 806 zostanie przekształcona w linię 741 (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=910&l=1). * Wiosną 2012 roku rozpocznie się remont nawierzchni ulic Starego Miasta z jednoczesnym dostosowaniem ich do potrzeb niepełnosprawnych. 29 września 2010 * Trwa wyburzanie zabudowań pod przyszłą Południową Obwodnicę Warszawy, właściwe prace rozpoczęte zostaną zimą. * Mieszkańcy Muranowa domagają się, aby na ich osiedlu stworzyć strefę płatnego parkowania. * Symbolicznie wmurowano kamień węgielny pod budowę Nowego Domu Braci Jabłkowskich. * Barbara Jezierska nie zostanie odwołana ze stanowiska wojewódzkiego konserwatora zabytków. * Po raz kolejny spłonęła zabytkowa, opuszczona willa Arpada Chowańczaka na Morskim Oku, prawdopodobnie było to podpalenie. * Dzisiaj wmurowany zostanie kamień węgielny pod budowę biurowca Puławska Supersam przy placu Unii Lubelskiej. * Dzisiaj w nocy, w związku z remontem ul. Emilii Plater, autobusy nocne nie będą mogły wyjeżdżać z pętli Dworzec Centralny, w związku z czym wszystkie linie nocne zostają skierowane na tymczasowe trasy objazdowe. 28 września 2010 * Około 18 na stacji benzynowej przy ul. Radzymińskiej doszło do strzelaniny, jeden z napastników został ranny. * Zarząd Dróg Miejskich poinformował, że 1 października zamknie ul. Dźwigową, jest to niezbędne do przeprowadzenia koniecznych prac remontowych. * Wytyczony został nowy buspas wzdłuż Alej Jerozolimskich, Grzymały-Sokołowskiego i Kopińskiej w kierunku ul. Grójeckiej. * Socrealistyczne rzeźby z dawnego Hotelu Warszawa mogą trafić na śmietnik, jeżeli nie zainteresuje się nimi Muzeum Historyczne. * Wkrótce rozpocznie się remont Hotelu Europejskiego. * Na skwerze Reduty Kaliskiej odsłonięto tablicę upamiętniającą karczmę Ochota. * Dziś i jutro ulicami miasta przejdą dwa protesty związków zawodowych, należy spodziewać się utrudnień w rejonie Pałacu Kultury i Nauki oraz Kancelarii Premiera. * Na wiosnę 2011 roku rozpocznie się budowa gmachu Wydziału Neofilologii Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego na Dobrej, naprzeciwko BUW-u. 27 września 2010 * Około 6 na ul. Grochowskiej dachował samochód i wylądował na torowisku tramwajowym, tramwaje nie kursowały przez kilkadziesiąt minut. * Kandydatka Katarzyna Munio zaapelowała do Hanny Gronkiewicz-Waltz, aby te poszła na urlop na czas kampanii wyborczej. * Mieszkańcy Targówka Przemysłowego oczekują w zamian za zgodą na rozbudowę spalarni śmieci rozbudowy lokalnej infrastruktury. * Z inicjatywy Leszka Balcerowicza na budynku Cepelii na rogu Alej Jerozolimskich i Marszałkowskiej zamontowany zostanie licznik zadłużenia Polski. * 2 października rozpocznie się XVI Konkurs Chopinowski. * W grudniu powinno być gotowe nowe, dwutorowe torowisko na Boernerowo, którym ponownie pojedzie linia 20. 26 września 2010 * Ukrainka Tetiana Holowchenko i Etiopczyk Tola Bane zwyciężyli w tegorocznym Maratonie Warszawskim. * Opóźniona jest budowa pierwszego z trzech wiaduktów żoliborskich, gotowy on będzie zapewne dopiero w grudniu. * Mieszkańcy osiedli w rejonie Głębockiej proponują przedłużenie planowanej wzdłuż ul. św. Wincentego linii tramwajowej do osiedla Derby. * Dzisiaj ulicami miasta biegnie 32. Maraton Warszawski, w związku z tym wystąpią liczne utrudnienia w kursowaniu komunikacji miejskiej. * Dzisiaj na torze wyścigów konnych odbędzie się Wielka Warszawska. 25 września 2010 * Około 15 u zbiegu Solca i Łazienkowskiej zderzyło się pięć samochodów, cztery osoby zostały ranne. * Metro Warszawskie zaprezentowało swoją nową stronę internetową. * Dziś i jutro wymieniona zostanie nawierzchnia ul. Stalowej na całej długości (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=893&l=1) oraz al. Wilanowskiej pomiędzy Puławską a Wołoską (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=895&l=1). * Jutro, 26 września, ulicami miasta pobiegnie 32. Maraton Warszawski, w związku z tym wystąpią liczne utrudnienia w kursowaniu komunikacji miejskiej. 24 września 2010 * Około 18 u zbiegu i zderzyły się dwa samochody, pojawiły się spore utrudnienia w ruchu. * Romuald Szeremietiew zgłosił swoją kandydaturę w wyborach na prezydenta miasta. * Według sondażu instytutu Gfk Polonia Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz uzyskałaby w najbliższych wyborach prezydenckich 57% głosów i wygrała w I turze, Czesław Bielecki uzyskałby 12% głosów, a Janusz Korwin-Mikke i Wojciech Olejniczak po 5%. * Dzisiaj rozpoczyna się remont pętli "Plac Hallera". * Dzisiaj wieczorem wyremontowany Teatr Powszechny rozpoczyna nowy sezon artystyczny. * Jutro, 25 września, możliwe będzie zwiedzanie rotundy Elizeum w parku im. Rydza-Śmigłego. * W dniach 25-26 września wymieniona zostanie nawierzchnia ul. Stalowej na całej długości oraz al. Wilanowskiej pomiędzy Puławską a Wołoską. 23 września 2010 * Około 21 na ul. Światowida zderzyły się dwa samochody, dwie osoby zostały ranne. * Rano, w przeciągu dwóch godzin, u zbiegu Wołoskiej z Marynarską wykoleiły się dwa tramwaje linii 18, przyczyną była zbyt wysoka prędkość pojazdów. * Czesław Bielecki będzie kandydatem Prawa i Sprawiedliwości w wyborach na prezydenta miasta. * Generalny konserwator zabytków dał Barbarze Jezierskiej dwa miesiące na wyeliminowanie nieprawidłowości w urzędzie wojewódzkiego konserwatora zabytków, tym samym nie zdymisjonował jej. * Dyrektor Centrum Nauki Kopernik Robert Firmhofer oficjalnie odebrał z rąk prezydent Hanny Gronkiewicz-Waltz pęk kluczy do obiektu. * Firma JW Construction jest zainteresowana zakupem wieżowca Intraco. * 8 października rozpocznie się Warszawski Festiwal Filmowy. * 18 października plac u zbiegu Słowackiego, Gdańskiej, Potockiej i Popiełuszki oficjalnie otrzyma imię Jacka Kuronia. 22 września 2010 * Około 14 w al. Armii Ludowej zderzyły się trzy samochody, ruch w stronę Grochowa był znacznie utrudniony. * Około 7 na moście Grota-Roweckiego doszło do stłuczki, przez godzinę utrudniony był ruch w kierunku Bródna. * Ulica Nowy Świat znalazła się na 40. miejscu wśród najdroższych ulic świata. * Miasto wydało zgodę na budowę siedmiopiętrowej, szklanej piramidy w miejscu kina Relax na ul. Złotej. * Dzisiaj ulicami miasta przejdzie manifestacja Solidarności, należy spodziewać się utrudnień na trasie z pl. Piłsudskiego do Alej Ujazdowskich. * Dzisiaj, w związku z Europejskim Tygodniem Transportu Zrównoważonego, ma miejsce Dzień bez Samochodu, użytkownicy samochodów mogą bezpłatnie korzystać z komunikacji miejskiej za okazaniem dowodu rejestracyjnego. 21 września 2010 * Około 21 u zbiegu i zderzyły się dwa samochody, cztery osoby zostały ranne. * Według badań barometru warszawskiego 77% warszawiaków popiera uprzywilejowanie komunikacji miejskiej, w tym wytyczanie buspasów. * Otwarte dla ruchu zostało skrzyżowanie i , ruch na ul. Cybernetyki jest jednak nadal ograniczony. * Marek Borowski nie będzie kandydował w najbliższych wyborach prezydenta miasta. * Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego wybrał firmy, które wybudują parkingi Parkuj i Jedź przy stacji Warszawa Wawer i planowanej stacji Warszawa Niedźwiadek. * Na Cmentarzu Wawrzyszewskim pochowany został Jarosław Kukulski, kompozytor, mąż Anny Jantar i ojciec Natalii Kukulskiej. 20 września 2010 * Późnym wieczorem u zbiegu Wóycickiego i Palisadowej motocyklista zderzył się z samochodem osobowym, zginął na miejscu. * Około 17 u zbiegu Powstańców Śląskich i Maczka samochód zderzył się z tramwajem linii 28, ruch był zablokowany przez około godzinę. * Około 9 na ul. Słomińskiego wykoleił się tramwaj linii 16, ruch szybko został wznowiony. * Około 8 pociąg dalekobieżny uszkodził sieć trakcyjną na stacji Warszawa Ursus, przez około godzinę występowały poważne utrudnienia. * Rozpoczął się remont przejść podziemnych na przystankach kolejowych Warszawa Włochy i Warszawa Ursus, przez co wiele pociągów SKM S-2 i KM kursuje skróconymi trasami, w zamian funkcjonuje linia zastępcza ZS2. * Zakończył się remont torowiska u zbiegu al. Niepodległości z Nowowiejską, na stałe trasy wróciły linie 14, 16 (z objazdem do Ratuszowej), 17, 33 i 35, likwidacji uległ linie 79, Z-1 i Z-3. * Na kamienicy przy al. Niepodległości 163 odsłonięto tablicę upamiętniającą Ryszarda Kaczorowskiego. * Wydana została książka na temat kamienica Wittów przy ul. Emilii Plater 9/11. 19 września 2010 * Na Stadionie Legii dokonano oficjalnego otwarcia V Europejskich Letnich Igrzysk Olimpiad Specjalnych. 17 września 2010 * Opóźnia się przebudowa torów w węźle Mostu Północnego z Marymoncką, linie 5 i 17 powrócą tam najwcześniej w lipcu 2011 roku. * Dzisiaj na ul. Muranowskiej, przy pomniku Poległych i Pomordowanych na Wschodzie, odbędą się uroczystości 71. rocznicy agresji sowieckiej na Polskę. * Jutro, 18 września, z powodu prac budowlanych na pasie startowym częściowo wyłączone z ruchu będzie Lotnisko Chopina, będzie to ostatni dzień utrudnień. * W dniach 18-19 września odbędą się Dni Transportu Publicznego 2010. * W dniach 18-19 września wymieniane będą nawierzchnie ul. Powązkowskiej między Okopową a Piaskową, wschodniej jezdni ul. Marszałkowskiej między Królewską a Senatorską, ul. Cyryla i Metodego oraz ul. Inżynierskiej od 11 Listopada do Wileńskiej. 16 września 2010 * Zniknął krzyż sprzed Pałacu Prezydenckiego na Krakowskim Przedmieściu, przeniesiono go do pałacowej kaplicy. * Jutro, 17 września, na ul. Muranowskiej, przy pomniku Poległych i Pomordowanych na Wschodzie odbędą się uroczystości 71. rocznicy agresji sowieckiej na Polskę. * 21 listopada odbędą się wybory prezydenta miasta oraz wybory samorządowe. * W maju 2011 roku rozpocznie się budowa Muzeum Wojska Polskiego na Cytadeli. 15 września 2010 * Rano na ul. Modlińskiej na wiadukcie nad Kanałem Żerańskim zapadła się jezdnia, od razu utworzyły się ogromne korki. * Urząd Dzielnicy Mokotów wybrał firmę, która wybuduje mokotowski odcinek łącznika al. KEN z Rolną ponad Doliną Służewiecką. * 20 września rozpoczną się remonty przejść podziemnych na stacjach Warszawa Włochy i Warszawa Ursus, w związku z czym występować będą utrudnienia w ruchu pociągów. 14 września 2010 * Około 21 na Trasie Siekierkowskiej zderzyły się dwa samochody, przez dłuższy czas zablokowane były dwa pasy ruchu w kierunku Mokotowa. * Rozpoczęła się przebudowa ul. Chłodnej. * Złożony został wniosek o pozwolenie na budowę szybu startowego dla stacji centralnego odcinka II linii metra C-13 Powiśle. 11 września 2010 * Większość dzisiejszych lotów z lotniska Chopina została odwołana z powodu remontu skrzyżowania pasów startowych. * Od jutra, w związku z budową metra, będzie zamknięta ulica Prosta na Woli, od Karolkowej do ronda Daszyńskiego. Wyznaczono objazdy dla samochodów oraz dla autobusów linii 105, 125, 159, 178, 501, 506, 507, N45 i N95. * Dziś z powodu remontu nawierzchni zamknięta jest północna jezdnia alei "Solidarności" i Wolskiej (od Okopowej do alei Prymasa Tysiąclecia) oraz (na całej szerokości od Puławskiej do alei Witosa). W związku z remontami zmiany tras dotkną linii 151, 155, 422, N42, N45 i N95. * Dziś rozpoczyna się modernizacja ulicy . Autobusy linii 138, 146, 147 i 151 pojadą objazdami. * Od dziś na dwa tygodnie zamknięta zostanie ulica . Linia 103 pojedzie objazdem. * Do godz. 22 ma być dziś zamknięta ulica od do , w związku z czym trasy zmieniają autobusy linii 120 i 132. * W związku z remontem torowiska tramwajowego wzdłuż alei Niepodległości, do 20 września nie da się przejechać na wprost ulicą przez skrzyżowanie z aleją. Zmiany tras dotkną linii 168 i N34. * Dziś odbywa się 6. edycja spaceru charytatywnego ECCO Walkathon. * Wczoraj rano grupa kilkuset "obrońców krzyża" próbowała pokonać barierki otaczające krzyż pod Pałacem Prezydenckim. 10 września 2010 * Remonty ulic w sobotę i niedzielę: północna jezdnia alei "Solidarności" i Wolskiej od Okopowej do alei Prymasa Tysiąclecia oraz na całej szerokości od Puławskiej do alei Witosa. W związku z remontem torowiska tramwajowego wzdłuż alei Niepodległości, do 20 września nie da się przejechać na wprost ulicą przez skrzyżowanie z aleją. Zmiany tras dotkną linii 168 i N34. * W związku z budową metra, w nocy z soboty na niedzielę zamknięta zostanie ulica Prosta na Woli, na odcinku – rondo Daszyńskiego. * Od dziś wieczorem do ok. godz. 8 w niedzielę realizowany będzie kolejny etap remontu na lotnisku Chopina, co spowoduje znaczne ograniczenia w jego funkcjonowaniu. * Protestujący sprzed Pałacu Prezydenckiego zapowiadają próby dostania się pod osłonięty barierkami krzyż. Pomóc mają im w tym pielgrzymi z całej Polski, którzy przyjadą dziś do Warszawy, by uczcić pamięć ofiar katastrofy smoleńskiej. * W dniach 18-23 września w Warszawie odbędą się Europejskie Letnie Igrzyska Olimpiad Specjalnych. * Jutro na Agrykoli odbędzie się szósta edycja speceru charytatywnego ECCO Walkathon. 9 września 2010 * Dopiero w grudniu otwarty zostanie tunel dla pieszych pod Dworcem Gdańskim. * W środę rozpoczęto budowę Służewskiego Domu Kultury przy ulicy Bacha. * Policja zatrzymała 27-latka, który podpalił elewację hotelu na Ochocie. * W nocy zacznie się remont skrzyżowania Francuskiej i Zwycięzców, w związku z czym ta druga ulica będzie zamknięta do połowy października. * Rada miasta zdecydowała o powołaniu rady doradczej, w której zasiądą honorowi obywatele Warszawy. 8 września 2010 * Poziom wody w Wiśle zaczął się obniżać. * Z powodu kolizji pociągu z samochodem, od ok. 10 przez dwie godziny wstrzymany był ruch kolejowy na trasie z Warszawy do Gdańska. * Od dziś do piątku nad ranem, z powodu wymiany izolacji i nawierzchni, zamknięty będzie wiadukt na ulicy Towarowej. * W związku z remontem Dworca Centralnego przeniesiono tamtejszy punkt informacji turystycznej do Pałacu Kultury i Nauki. * Praktykujący sikh Shaminder Puri pozwał komendanta głównego Straży Granicznej za nieuzasadnione zmuszenie go do zdjęcia turbanu podczas kontroli na lotnisku Chopina. * Centrum Nauki Kopernik poszukuje wolontariuszy, którzy podczas jego uroczystego otwarcia zatańczą w spektaklu "Wielki Wybuch". 7 września 2010 * Zakończył się pierwszy etap konkursu na mural o Fryderyku Chopinie. * Podejrzany pakunek pozostawiony na stacji metra Wierzbno był przyczyną jej ewakuacji i zamknięcia tuż po godz. 17. * Dwóch mężczyzn ukradło kolekcjonerskie minerały i skamieniałości o wartości 40 tys. złotych z magazynu na Woli. Sprawcy zostali zatrzymani, gdy próbowali sprzedać łup na bazarze. * Rusza trzecia edycja akcji "Wiersze w metrze". * Przez Warszawę przechodzi fala kulminacyjna na Wiśle. Dziś o 8:00 woda osiągnęła wysokość 654 cm, według danych IMiGW, woda na 90% nie przeleje się przez wały. * Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej zamierza wystawić na sprzedaż swoją siedzibę przy ulicy Rozbrat. * Mieszkańcy Miasteczka Wilanów w czynie społecznym postawili ławki przy ulicy oraz uporządkowali teren przy pobliskich kanałach, co nie spotkało się z aprobatą władz dzielnicy. * W ramach Europejskich Dni Dziedzictwa, w dniach 11-12 i 18-19 września zwiedzać będzie można m.in. gazownię, filtry i fabrykę wódek Koneser. * Z powodu przerwanego remontu, przecieka dach budynku X LO im. Królowej Jadwigi, woda zalewa korytarze i sale lekcyjne. * Policja zatrzymała 28-latka, nauczyciela jednej z warszawskich szkół, który posiadał przy sobie saszetkę z marihuaną. 6 września 2010 * Od dziś, z powodu budowy metra, z ulicy Prostej wycofane są tramwaje, powracają one zaś na . Likwidacji ulega linia Z-7, zmiany przystankowe dotknęły linii 510. Przywrócone zostaje także kursowanie linii 23 i 101, a na starą trasę wraca 13. Nowa linia 217 zapewni od dziś obsługę Miasteczka Wilanów. * W sobotę na placu Piłsudskiego podpaliła się 72-latka. Kobieta w ciężkim stanie trafiła do szpitala. * Wisła w Warszawie przekroczyła stan ostrzegawczy, wojewoda mazowiecki wprowadził alarm przeciwpowodziowy. * Z powodu aresztowania właściciela, zamknięte zostało przedszkole "Złota Rybka" na Bemowie. Rodzice, którzy zapłacili za przedszkole, nie otrzymali zwrotu pieniędzy. * Na Pradze Północ mężczyzna ukradł z pubu 9 butelek wódki. Został zatrzymany, a towar zwrócono właścicielce. * Grunt pod Stadionem Narodowym może zostać odzyskany przez spadkobierców dawnych właścicieli. * Dziś na Cmentarzu Żydowskim otwarto odrestaurowaną jedną z głównych alej. * Przed godziną 22 na poddaszu jednego z domów przy Babimojskiej na Bemowie wybuchł pożar. 5 września 2010 * W tym miesiącu warszawskie Stare Miasto obchodzi 30. rocznicę wpisania na Listę Światowego Dziedzictwa UNESCO. * Zmarł Bogdan Paprocki, tenor, związany między innymi z Operą Warszawską. * Dzisiaj na ulicy Ząbkowskiej odbywają się VII Praskie Spotkania z Kulturą. * Dzisiaj, w związku z uroczystościami patriotycznymi w Pociesze, kursuje specjalna linia autobusowa C81. 4 września 2010 * Dzisiaj na Krakowskim Przedmieściu odbędzie się szereg wydarzeń i plenerowych koncertów promujących Rok Fryderyka Chopina. * Dziś i jutro, z powodu remontu pasów startowych, częściowo zamknięte jest Lotnisko Chopina. * Dziś i jutro wymieniona zostanie nawierzchnia ciągu ulic - między Towarową a Skierniewicką oraz skrzyżowania z (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=841&l=1). * Od dzisiaj przystanek zmienia nazwę na Och-Teatr, a oficjalnie przejęcie nazwy będzie mieć miejsce o 16. * Od poniedziałku, 6 września, w związku z pierwszymi pracami ziemnymi na budowie centralnego odcinka II linii metra wyłączony będzie ruch tramwajowy na ul. Kasprzaka, a linie 8 i 10 pojadą objazdami do al. Solidarności. * Od poniedziałku, 6 września, tramwaje linii 17 i 27 wrócą na ul. Popiełuszki, likwidacji ulegnie linia Z-7. * Od poniedziałku, 6 września, nowo otwartą aleją Rzeczypospolitej pojedzie nowa linia autobusowa 217. 3 września 2010 * Około 18 ulica Emilii Plater została oddana do ruchu w obu kierunkach. * Około 9 na ul. Anielewicza nieuważny kierowca zjechał ze swojego pasa uszkadzając sześc stojących na parkingu aut. * Około 8 u zbiegu Alej Jerozolimskich i Żelaznej przechodzień wpadł pod tramwaj linii 22, zginął na miejscu. * Paweł Poncyljusz, Mariusz Błaszczak bądź Zbigniew Romaszewski będzie kandydatem PiS w wyborach na prezydenta miasta, jednak partia poda swojego kandydata dopiero po ogłoszeniu daty wyborów. * Na Lewinowie, przy ul. Nefrytowej 6, ustawiony został pomnik Józefa Elsnera. * 4 września otwarte zostanie centrum Marywilska 44, na jego potrzeby uruchomiono podjazdy linii 126 i nową linię 426. * W dniach 4-5 września, z powodu remontu pasów startowych, częściowo zamknięte będzie Lotnisko Chopina. * W dniach 4-5 września wymieniona zostanie nawierzchnia ciągu ulic - między Towarową a Skierniewicką oraz skrzyżowania z (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=841&l=1). 2 września 2010 * Wieczorem otwarta dla ruchu została aleja Rzeczypospolitej. * Wieczorem u zbiegu al. Jana Pawła II z al. Solidarności samochód wjechał pod tramwaj, trzy osoby zostały ranne. * Radni Woli nie chcą się zgodzić na realizację zmienionej trasy zachodniego odcinka II linii metra z pominięciem stacji Płocka. * Wydana została decyzja lokalizacyjna w sprawie budowy węzła komunikacyjnego przy przyszłej stacji metra C-14 Stadion. * Zakończył się remont torów w al. Niepodległości u zbiegu z Rakowiecką, utrudnienia w tym miejscu już nie obowiązują. * Podczas remontu ul. Emilii Plater na wysokości Sali Kongresowej pojawiło się przejście dla pieszych wymalowane we wzór klawiatury fortepianu. * Na specjalnej stronie internetowej można głosować na projekt pomnika Kazimierza Deyny, który stanie obok Stadionu Wojska Polskiego. 1 września 2010 * Z powodu intensywnych opadów deszczu częściowo zalany został Trakt Lubelski, fragment ulicy jest wyłączony z ruchu. * Pomnik Adama Mickiewicza zostanie wkrótce wyczyszczony. * W tym roku nie zostanie wyremontowany wiadukt ul. Traktorzystów nad ul. Cierlicką. * Jeszcze w tym roku kamienicy przy ul. Jasnej 6 zostanie nadbudowana o dwa piętra. * Świeżo wyremontowany odcinek ul. Poznańskiej został rozkopany, powodem jest awarii rury wodociągowej. * Otwarty dla ruchu został wiadukt w ciągu ulicy , częściowo otwarty jest także odremontowany odcinek ulicy . * Od dzisiaj nowa linia Szybkiej Kolei Miejskiej S-1 łączy Warszawę Wschodnią z Otwockiem. * Od dzisiaj na trasy wracają zawieszone na wakacje linie 101, 304, 315, 394, E-2, E-5 i Z-5, w dalszej kolejności powrócą linie 8 i 23. * Od dzisiaj na ulice wyjeżdżają autobusy nowych linii 331, w sobotę wyjdzie linia 426, wydłużona zostanie również trasa linii 739. * W październiku ma rozpocząć się rewitalizacja kamienic przy ul. Próżnej nr 7 i nr 9. 09